I Don't Do Blind Dates
by Roxyyyyy
Summary: Roxas takes a reluctant Sora to go on a blind date. Sora goes and he thinks he might be falling in love. Riku does too. One-shot RikuXSora Some AkuRoku Sorta Fluff...


Roxas paced around anxiously around his living room. He was supposed to meet Sora here almost half an hour ago. He checked his watch from time to time. He was getting sick of waiting.

"Argh! What the fuck? Where in God's name is he?" Roxas shouted to the ceiling. Suddenly, the door opened and Sora walked in nonchalantly.

"Oh hey, Rox," said Sora, shrugging.

"What do you mean 'Hey Rox?' We're supposed to be at the ice cream parlor for our dates!" Roxas screamed. Sora cringed. He didn't like double dates, but he hated blind dates even more.

"But, I already told you. I'm not going. You _know _how much I hate blind dating. It's queer and idiotic. I don't even know the person, let alone his name and I'm already going to go on a stupid date with him." Sora said seriously. He pulled on his headphones and turned on his iPod. Roxas harshly pulled them out of Sora's ears and said, "But, come on Sora. Axel promised me that your date is pretty hot." Sora got a little curious.

"What do you mean 'hot?'"

"Um, I think you should see him on your own." The blonde stated. He already started walking toward the door. "Come on Sor."

Sora started after him and finally caught up. Roxas locked the door and they headed for the ice cream shop. On the walk there, Sora glanced at Roxas a few times before asking, "Rox? My 'date…' Does he have a good personality?"

"I don't know. I just heard he's really cute." Roxas said, not even looking at the brunet.

"Okay… Hey we're here." Sora smiled excitedly. As the twins walked in, Axel and Riku were chatting among themselves. The bell rang, signaling that a person had either come in or out. Axel stopped talking and smirked, pointing to the twins. Roxas and Sora saw Axel and started towards him.

"That's them." The redhead said, looking over at Riku. The silver-haired boy looked at the two boys who'd come in.

"Wow, they're cute. But one of them is really getting my attention." Riku whispered, smirking.

"The blonde one is mine!" Axel screamed defensively and ran towards Roxas. He hugged Roxas tightly and ignored the customers' glares. Sora started walking towards Riku. 'I meant the brown haired one, Axel…' Riku thought to himself. Sora sat himself next to Riku.

"Um… Hi. I'm Sora. You're my date, I suppose?" The brunet asked shyly. Riku smiled sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm Riku. So, Sora, I noticed, your eyes are very beautiful."

"U-uh… Thank you…Your hair is very pretty. Is it natural?" Sora stuttered.

"Yeah, for some reason, I got my mom's hair. Her genes are known to consist of beauty, and her hair is definitely one of it." The silveret laughed.

"Hah, so, how old are you, Riku?"

"Me? I'm nineteen. You?"

"Eighteen."

"Really… You look ten years younger than that." Riku joked.

"Aw, you're so mean." Sora pouted.

Riku laughed and flicked Sora's bottom lip. "Sora, I was joking." Sora smiled, and then frowned as he saw his brother and Axel getting kicked out. Riku saw this and said, "Hey, let's go. Your brother and Axel just got kicked out, didn't they?"

"But I want ice cream!" Sora exclaimed. Riku sighed and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go buy you some. Which flavor do you want?" Riku asked as he and Sora got to the counter. There weren't much people anyway.

"Oh no, Riku. You don't have to buy me anything. I'll buy it myself."

"No, Sora. I insist." Riku insisted.

"Mm, okay. If you say so. I want green tea." Sora grinned excitedly.

After, he got his ice cream, the one Riku paid for, they walked to the door and Riku held it open for Sora. Sora blushed lightly and thanked him.

Once outside, Riku and Sora found Roxas and Axel sitting on the walkway making out.

"Hey, you two, get up before you get into more trouble." Riku said and Sora giggled.

"Ah shaddap." Axel said before getting up and carrying Roxas bridal style to his house.

"Well, that's done, huh?" Riku laughed to himself.

"Eh, Whatever. Lets go to my house. It'd be nice to know more about you." Sora stated as he finished his ice cream. Riku shrugged and they started walking towards Sora's. The walk was pretty silent. Until they got to Sora's.

Sora pulled out his spare key and unlocked the door. His hands were shaking slightly so Riku smiled genuinely and put his hand over Sora's and unlocked the door. He opened the door and they walked in, Sora closing the door behind them. Riku sat politely on the couch and Sora sat next to him.

"So..." Sora started. "Um, do you play and instruments?"

"Yeah. I play the drums and the piano. Do you?" Riku asked back.

"Mm, I play the piano too, but I'm still learning." Sora smiled at Riku.

"Who's your teacher?"

"I'm teaching myself. I just listen and play." Sora fiddled with his thumbs.

"Nice. You want me to teach you?" Riku asked as he put a hand on the spiky haired boy's shoulder.

"Sure. But not now. I'm busy with my art." Sora bragged.

"Oh, you're an artist?" Riku asked, curious.

"Mhm."

Riku checked his watch. 9:57 PM

"Oh shits. Its late. I should get going. See you tomorrow?" Riku said as he started to get up. Sora stood up with him.

"Uh, yeah. Meet me here tomorrow?" They started to walk out. They got to the front porch and Riku said, "Yeah, how does 12:30 sound? We can get lunch."

"Sounds good." Sora said as he held out his arms.

"What?" Riku asked, confused.

"Good night hug?" Sora smiled as Riku smiled and embraced his small figure.

"Good night, Sora." Sora waved as Riku started to walk away. Sora walked into the house and ran up to his room.

The next day, just like he said, Riku came at 12:27. This time, they came to Riku's house. Riku offered to cook and Sora waited patiently.

After, they'd finish eating, Riku suggested some games, and games they played.

"Argh! Come on Riku! You're using cheats!" Sora shouted as he took another blow in the video game they were playing.

"No way!" Riku shouted, as he won and ultimately defeated Sora.

"FLAWLESS VICTORY." The screen showed as a voice mimicked the words. Sora pouted and nudged Riku in the arm. Riku laughed.

"Sora, you're just so beautiful. I just want to kiss you all over." Riku said out loud. Sora was shocked, but he liked it. He knew he felt he had a special connection with Riku.

"Riku, do you love me?" Sora asked, expecting Riku to say no.

"Sora, I think I do. I might be falling for you, and pretty hard." Riku said as he leaned closer to Sora. Sora closed his eyes and waited. He could feel Riku's breath against his neck as Riku started to kiss the skin softly. He started nibbling on it and licking it, every time Sora let out a soft moan.

"Riku-uuu, ah, I think I might be- mm, falling for you too~" Sora said.

Riku stopped, and Sora whimpered softly. "This is so weird. We just met like yesterday... and this?" Riku laughed.

"Ah, Riku, shut up, get over here, and kiss me." And Riku did just that.


End file.
